


傻瓜谈恋爱

by ASongBird



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongBird/pseuds/ASongBird
Summary: 3VD普通人乐队AU，一件演唱完毕到家后发生的小事。





	傻瓜谈恋爱

“再这么下去，别说房租，我们甚至连块披萨都吃不起！”  
Dante用脚踢开门，拖着疲累的身体径直地把自己扔进沙发里，从二手市场里淘出来的沙发发出了几声让人担忧的嘎吱声。他很累，刚结束完一场激情的表演耗尽了他全部体力，但身上的每个细胞都像他妈的磕了药似的狂喜乱舞，他又累又兴奋，谢谢了该死的摇滚乐。  
“不，我们不会吃披萨，”Vergil在他身后关上了门，把手里的吉他和背包放在门边，屋内的地上到处是散落的乐谱、废纸团，还有披萨店的外卖单，“控制点自己，你的肚腩越来越明显了。”  
Dante大声反驳着这只是你的错觉，我的腹肌还能令整个酒吧的女孩尖叫沸腾。Vergil直接回呛他我操你的时候你的肚子甚至都没法显出我的阴茎形状。  
Round1，Dante落败。  
他愤恨的把头埋进沙发里发出阵阵嘟囔，“可是我已经一周没吃披萨了！一周！你在杀死我体内的披萨分子！我快死了，我死了之后你会带块披萨来墓地里看我吗Vergil？”  
“别说傻话，你已经够傻的了。”Vergil皱着眉头看他，他把自己完全抛进软乎乎的搁置在沙发上的纺织物里，像只找了个旧毛衣卧进去的猫，衣服不成样的挂在身上，露出一小截精瘦腰部，小腿挂搭在沙发边缘晃悠着，看起来饥肠辘辘又昏昏欲睡。  
Vergil走过去揉了下弟弟被汗水浸湿的头发，然后去冰箱里拿出了仅剩的一杯圣代递给他。  
“我去做点三明治，不许说不。”  
Dante想要拒绝的话被堵在嗓子里，以往的经历让他学会了别随便拒绝厨师Vergil，毕竟他连明火都不知道怎么开，更别说给自己做顿不会进医院的饭。  
“我很累。”  
“我知道。”  
“我很累，Vergil。”  
Vergil闭上了嘴，单方面要结束这个莫比乌斯环般的对话。愚蠢，他不该妄想脑子成了浆糊的Dante会有对话逻辑。  
冰箱里应该还剩点三明治的材料，他考虑着要不要多给Dante来块培根，鉴于突如其来的哥哥对傻弟弟的关心之情。  
Dante突然伸出了手，他的掌心满是汗液，握麦太用力现在还带着点脱力的颤抖，指尖随意地勾住了Vergil柔软的蓝色上衣。  
“我太累了，握不住杯子，我得找个幸运观众喂我吃。”  
太巧了，这个房间里就两个人。  
Vergil冷漠地看着他演独角戏，他蹲在沙发前，递圣代的手没有丝毫喂人吃的附加动作。  
但显然对方也不指望他会做出回应，Dante像个爬行动物一样挪动身体，上身还和沙发紧密贴合着，下身胡乱扭动。滑稽的动作直到他伸舌可以舔到冰凉凉的甜品为止。  
艳红的舌尖落到白色的冰淇淋上，颜色对比鲜明，他不用舌面，非要用舌头上端那么一小点的地方上下舔着软滑的食物，再缓慢地把舌尖收回嘴里做个吞咽的动作。  
Vergil不阻止他，眼神一直盯着他的嘴唇。圣代在躁热的夜晚逐渐融化，溢出了瓶口滑落一道黏腻的白色痕迹顺着Vergil的手背滴到地板上。  
“你真浪费！”  
Dante假装大声地抱怨着，谢天谢地他在人生的道路上选择了玩乐队而不是去当个演员。幼稚的主唱丝毫不觉得自己的演技多么蹩脚，他沉迷在自己的表演中，扭着身体又往前动了几厘米，上身半悬挂在空中。  
温热的舌头贴上了拿着圣代的手背时，Vergil的手细微的颤栗了一下，并且显然他的弟弟发现了。蓝色的眼睛含着笑意打量他，故意延迟动作，慢慢从下往上舔，舌面上的味蕾细致地感受着手背上的汗液和被体温融化掉的冰淇淋。  
湿热的舌头舔完了手背，又游离到Vergil的指缝间，灵活地舔弄着缝隙里的嫩肉，留下一道在灯光下微显的口水印记。Vergil呼吸逐渐沉重，像头隐藏在暗影里的野兽蓄势待发。  
“好好吃你的圣代，”Vergil咬牙切齿地开口，“要么你想用三明治填饱肚子前来根‘热狗’吗。”  
Dante愣了几秒，舌头也忘记收回去，像毫无戒心的猫吐着舌尖一样傻，时间宛如在他身上停滞了一样。几秒后，他发出一声惊天爆笑。  
“我的天啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
Dante抱着肚子在沙发上打滚儿着狂笑，但他忘记了上半身还悬在空中，几次剧烈运动后他毫无疑问的头朝下撞到了地面。  
脑壳传来的痛楚也挡不住他的笑意，Dante紧按肚子，小腹上的肌肉随着身体的抖动急促收缩着。  
“天呐，”Dante擦了擦眼角，他甚至笑出了眼泪，透过泪水朦胧地看向面色不善的Vergil，“你从哪里学来这些低俗的情话？你根本不和酒吧里任何一个向你搭讪的女孩说话，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“适可而止，Dante。”Vergil从牙缝里挤出一个个字。他发誓，要是Dante再停不下来，他就要执行物理制止。  
“好吧、好吧——”  
Dante忍了一会，停下了恼人的笑声，Vergil盯着他埋在地板上的头，不知道他又想干什么。  
“起来，吃完你的圣代。”  
Vergil有点不耐烦了，冰淇淋开始流的哪儿都是，他甚至想把剩下的全扔进垃圾桶里，但这是最后一杯了。  
一只手摸上了Vergil的胯部，Dante在他的双腿间抬起头，头发贴在他的额头上，细碎的刘海遮住了一部分蓝眼睛。Vergil只能透过发丝间的狭缝与他对视。  
Dante又伸出他那条惹祸的舌头，隔着裤子的拉链舔了一下衣物下的阴茎。Vergil感觉身上的热流开始往下身涌去。  
“也许，在吃圣代前我能先享受根‘热狗’呢？”


End file.
